She Who Has Nothing
by sweetpeachytrina
Summary: Dana realizes something as she watches Terry and Max together..... reviews are appreciated


She Who Was Left With Nothing

She could never forgive him. She could never forgive him from keeping his big secret from her and lying about it. His betrayel had cut her deep. For as long as she could remember, she loved Terry. She gave him her heart and soul. She had stood by him when she was pretty sure no one else would have. She had been the perfect girlfriend. Yet he hadn't trusted her to keep his secret of being the guardian over Gotham. Dana didn't want to believe what she was seeing, but she couldn't deny it. Everything within her was screaming for her to walk away from the terrible scene, but she stood rooted to the spot unable to move. Why couldn't he had just told her?! Standing out there on the cold dark street of Gotham alone near a streetlight, Dana felt a turmoil of emotions rage through her. A tear escaped her eyelids and slowly made a path down her cold pale cheek. She wanted to run to the window he hid behind and pound on it to get thier attention. Somehow she knew she could have pounded so hard and screamed till her lungs grew soar, and it still wouldn't have fazed him. Or her. For years she was used to them always hanging around together and caught up in thier own little world. They were best friends. She had never had any reason to suspect they had deeper feelings then friendship before now. Now she was painfully aware at just how much they felt towards each other. She could see it in the way his hand just so casually reached across the kitchen table and rested lightly on top of hers. It was obvious Terry had trusted Max with his secret. It was clear by the way Terry's beautiful face lit up with laughter from something witty Max may have said that he was completly in love with her. At the exact moment she came to the realization, he looked out of the window and saw her. Gasping softly at being spotted, Dana turned quickly and briskly walked away. As she heard him chase after her calling her name, tears that had began slowly trickling down her face poured faster. With every step she took walking away from him, she could feel her heart breaking.

"Dana, wait. Please," she heard him beg.

The sound of desperation laced in his soft voice made her stop. Slowly she turned towards him not bothering to look him in the eyes. It was his eyes that made her forgive him for every lie he ever told her and she couldn't forgive him. She wouldn't.

"Dana...," Terry trailed of not knowing what to say. Staring at his former girlfriend's tear streaked face, he could tell that she was hurt, and that was one thing he had always tried to advoid putting her through. They had broke up a week earlier, and he had told her that it was because he wasn't ready for a serious relationship at this point in his life. Now he knew that she knew that it was all a lie. He had been ready for a serious relationship. Just not with her.

Mustering every ounce of courage Dana had inside of her she looked up and glared at Terry with a hard look in her cold dark eyes. She couldn't remember ever feeling so angry and so humiliated in her life. Max had been the reason Terry had been pulling away from her this whole time and she never had a clue.

"I deserved to know, Terry. After everything you put me through, the least you could have done was tell me the truth," she said on the verge of fresh tears.

Terry shoved his hands in his pockets not knowing what to say and feeling completly helpless.

"Dana, I'm sorry. I wish that you knew that I never wanted to hurt you. What I have with Max sort of just happened," he tried.

The Asian girl laughed harshly folding her arms across her chest fuming.

"That's just one of your infamous excuses just to cover your ass, McGuines. What you have with Max didn't just happen accidently. It happened because you confided in her instead of me. Why couldn't you have trusted me? Why couldn't you have told me your secret?" she cried.

Terry paled as he flinched visable.

"Dana, I don't know what you are talking about," he started.

"Damnit, Ter. Stop lying to me. I know that you're Batman. I've known since last year," she said softly.

They stood together in silence, both lost in thier own thoughts.

"Is that why you fell in love with Max? Was it because she was easier to tell then me? DiD you think I would judge you?" Dana asked wrapping her arms around her small frame as she began to tremble.

Terry shrugged out of his brown jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders rubbing her arms gently to keep her warm. Dana stared up at him wishing that he could take her into his arms and never let her go. Searching his eyes she could tell he still cared about her, and that gave her a slither of hope. If she could convince Terry that being with Max was a mistake then they could be together the way they were suppose to be.

"Listen Dana," he started quietly.

She placed her index finger against his lips with a small imploring smile. They felt chapped beneath her toouched and she couldn't help wondered if it was from kissing Max or from the chilly wind that surrounded them. Thier eyes locked and before Terry could speak, Dana's lips were pressed against his. As he kissed her Dana shivered fondly recalling how she always love the feeling of his mouth against hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck she felt him tensed and he quickly pulled away taking a couple of steps away from her. Thier was confusion and guilt written across his face.

"I can't do this," he whispered staring at her sadly.

"Terry, I know who you really are. Don't you get it? You can be with me and not have to hide. Isn't that what you always wanted?" she asked with a tremor in her small voice.

He hung his head defeated.

"It's what I wanted," he tried.

"Wanted?" she said confused.

He stared at her with a quiet strength in his eyes that hadn't been there moments earlier.

"Dana, I love Max. I never really had to hide who I was with her. Somewhere along the road our friendship developed into something else and although we never acted on it, I couldn't continue to be with you knowing how I feel about her,"he confessed.

Dana felt a huge lump of tears form in the corners of her eyes but she held them back stubbornly. Quietly she took of his coat he had draped around her and handed it back to him with a watery smile.

"I guess it's really over then, huh?" she choked looking down at her feet.

Terry felt terrible. He didn't want things with Dana to end this way.

"We can still be friends," he said hopefully although he wasn't as naive to believe that would actually happen.

"I can't just be your friend, Ter. I will protect your secret with my life. Maybe in time you will come to trust me and when that time comes you know where to find me," she murmered letting new tears fall as she turned to walk away.

"Dana?" Terry called softly after her.

"Yes?" she whispered not bothering to face him again.

A long moment of silence passed between them.

"Thanks," he said gratefully before turning and heading back to his house where the woman who now laid claim to his heart awaited him.

Dana sobbed softly in the night as she walked home feeling empty. In the grand scheme of things Terry and Max had each other while it was she who was left with nothing.

End Note: I'm not one to beg by reviews sure do make my days brighter :)


End file.
